


The fact that fate is a spoiled fashionista and you should always expect the unexpected

by AxZi



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: But that's okay :), Everyone is selfish, F/M, No Edward or Alice bashing, Warning: Jasper is a little bitch, romance maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxZi/pseuds/AxZi
Summary: Jasper and Alice aren't mates. Jasper is unhappy about this. Bella and Jasper /are/ mates. Jasper is still unhappy about this, but Jasper isn't the one who gets to choose.[or, Jasper is a little bitch, and Bella really doesn't want to die. Somehow this ends with Jasper causing the family to vote against her turning into a vampire and Bella to go onto a short lived road trip to see the Volturi to change her. But of course, Alice doesn't want that. And what Alice wants, Alice gets.]





	The fact that fate is a spoiled fashionista and you should always expect the unexpected

Outside, after the door slammed, Bella still couldn’t break down. No, not while she was still in Jasper’s territory. Her skin breaking out in goosebumps, she hurried towards her car, climbing in and immediately putting on the engine. While it purred underneath her, she pulled it out of the lot and started for home.

Not suitable, he’d said? She felt the chill raise all the hairs on her neck, like the grim reaper was already behind her. The Volturi’s words had been final: she’d get killed or changed. And now she was hearing that she’d be getting killed—and why? Because Jasper didn’t feel like she was suitable. Because Rosaline had decided that words said in the middle of crystallized fear spoke for her true self. And then Edward said himself that he’d have to die for this decision, but again, Carlisle and the rest didn’t care. Why? They could say “right can’t right a wrong” as much as she wanted, but the Cullens weren’t the ones who’d just been given death sentences. That was her and Edward.

She felt her teeth clatter together with dread. She wished she’d never met the Cullens. She wished she hadn’t grown so affectionate towards Edward so soon. That she hadn’t grown to love him, a feeling she’d never experienced before. That she’d never let it blossom in her chest. But she had, and now she was being punished for it. Only because she’d fallen in love with him, and it’d made Edward foolish. She was being punished even though _she_ hadn’t been the one to decide anything that had led to these events. That Edward’s family, not her, she hadn’t been there for god’s sake, had let happen. And yet she’d be the one who’d lose her life from this. They’d basically left her for dead with this decision. And they knew it. They’d basically killed her; she just wasn’t dead yet.

But the part that’d hurt her the worst was Edward. She understood he hadn’t wanted her to become a vampire. She understood why now, too. Had once thought that becoming a vampire, if she was with him, if he continued making her feel things she’d never felt, it’d be alright. With the family around him, her best friend Alice, the wise elders Carlisle and Esme, the big brother Emmet, she’d be fine. Her mother had always treated her like a crutch, which she’d replaced so easily with Phil. She and Charlie were in essence strangers living in the same house. Just roommates. And she knew that he had his friends from the reserve to support him if she died.

She’d kept this in equation when she’d been begging Edward to just turn her already, so she could break away from the responsibilities that had been circling her throat like a chain. So she could leave her family who’d never made her feel welcome. Whom she’d never felt warmth for. The first one to teach her she could love herself too, that she could feel warmth as well, had been him. And him not giving her a commitment to such an extent, and with how he and his family were nomads, couldn’t stay in Forks for all that long...she’d known it was now or never. She hadn’t wanted to feel like a barren land anymore.

And maybe that was why Jasper had thought her unsuitable. Maybe her love for the family, her wish to be a vampire, had been a bit self serving. It wasn’t for happiness of Edward or Alice or any of her other surrogate family that she’d decided to become a vampire after all. It had been in every way for herself. And maybe that meant newborn her would be one of the worst, going after blood and death like a glutton, because that would be what her new body wanted. It’d be self serving in the way her whole relationship with Edward was self serving.

But she knew that as much as she was doing it for herself, she wasn’t a sensation seeker. Sex and drugs, adrenaline and other kinds of things, that was what a human’s body wanted, after all. Yet rather than giving in to these things, if they were indeed things to give into, she had the self discipline to not care. After all, she’d been living an austere life for all her eighteen years. She hardly thought that’d change, just because she’d finally found the thing which she could pour her heart into. The one thing that made her feel.

Except Jasper, a very tactile person for all his empath powers, was a hedonist to such an extent. Self serving, like her. And she thought he’d found this out not completely because of said power, but because like can sniff out like. And for that reason, because he was still the ticking bomb in the family, but he loved Alice and his family, he didn’t want to put them through the mess a newborn like he’d been would put them through. He didn’t realized that for all her foolishness, for all her recklessness and selfishness, she was a different sort than him.

But even thinking this was probably why he voted no, her heart felt like a massive hole had taken up occupancy, and found it impossible to forgive him for it. Neither could she Rosalie, but she’d never liked the woman to begin with, so she understood her choice. But the way she’d managed Emmet? Bella shook her head, and clenched her hands tighter around the steering wheel.

That’d been an insult towards Emmet, she knew it had been. But she was going to _die_ for that insult, so she also couldn’t forgive him. It just left a foul taste in her mouth that she’d apologised not two second after snapping—that she’d actually felt sorry for what she’d done, while now she could see it hadn’t been Emmet the brother she’d been insulting. It had been a person who’d let her die. So he deserved the hurt for that, and more.

She could already feel tears bead from the corners of her eyes, so she stepped on the pedestal and upped her speed. She had to go back home soon so she could force the humiliation of what they’d put her through out of her. She snorted quietly to herself as she took a left. They’d put her through? No, it was far from over yet. After all, she had her inevitable approaching death still to look forwards to. _Were_ putting her through was a more accurate sentence, to be sure.

Finally, she drove into her street, parking her car at the front before sliding from the leather seats onto the pavement. Her legs wouldn’t cooperate fully as she stumbled her way to the door and fumbled the key from her pocket. Thank god Charlie wasn’t done with work yet. She turned the key in the door and pulled it open, before quietly shutting it behind her. Bella sniffled and rubbed at the corners of her eyes. Lounge? Or Bedroom? Taking a look around the living room, she decided on her bedroom and took the stairs up three at a time before hopping the last five onto the second floor. She broke down before she’d even passed the threshold of her room.

She was going to die! God, Bella was going to die! The people she’d considered her family didn’t even hate her—she was nothing but just another human to her. Someone they could easily set aside as collateral damage if one of them “slipped” and supped her. She shuddered on the carpet, realizing that quite possibly she might’ve become one such slip-up, if her thoughts had spoken to Edward and ridden him of the intrigue that had first attracted him to her.

And Edward, sweet sweet Edward, who she’d made so many mistakes with in the course of their relationship, who she’d known was low key suicidal even before he’d tried to off himself—he’d be coming down with her. If they didn’t care enough about Edward, who they were with for years, how could she have stood a chance? It’s just—Alice, from the very start, had said they’d become best friends, as close as sister’s! Carlisle and Esme, quietly supportive, treating her like their daughter—how could they do this so easily without love? Had every single interaction she’d been in with the Cullens—were they all lies? God, Bella was going to die but why did they have to stick a knife in her back before then? Was she so pathetic to them, or did they feel just so nothing, that they couldn’t even give her a peaceful death of ignorance?

....Were they just so removed from humanity, that lasting emotions were nothing but flickering embers to them?

Bella just lied there on the carpet, letting the despair run through her at this possible truth, at the quiet of those words. They seemed final—as final as Esme’s eviction had been. Was this the reason why Edward had been so sure she shouldn’t become a vampire? It would seem to be. It’d make sense, that he wouldn’t have wanted an eternity with her when he had such toxic people surrounding him, who said they loved you in the same breath as they evicted you from your house and set you up for death.

They had done it to Edward too, hadn’t they? And she remembered how they hadn’t been able to prevent him for leaving to the Volturi. Was that something they did deliberately? Bella had wondered how he could’ve possibly become low key suicidal with such a good support base, but what if she’d been wrong about his support base? Everything made sense now in hindsight. The Cullens didn’t care about each other. Just like her family, they were just roommates in the same house. And she’d been that close to becoming one with them.

Bella grimaced at the carpet, couldn’t quite smile. It put everything into perspective, yes. She was still going to be killed, though. Bella would’ve taken the Cullen’s over death.

Bella picked herself off the floor, brushing her knees from whatever dirt had been on there. She looked around the room at her messy bed, the shelves containing the entirety of her book collection. Could she leave, leaving all of this behind?  Bella dipped her chin at herself. Yes—she’d never been a very materialistic girl.

If the Volturi would kill her, she’d make them change her instead. An image sprang up to her, crystal clear, of Jasper saying “and what, you’ll come back here to take your revenge?” And she cleared it with a shake of her head and pursed lips. No, she wasn’t going to do _that._ She was still human, and humans can’t get over those who’ve hurt them so easily. She still had a carved space in her heart for the Cullen’s, and only the rage and fear she felt now allowed her to think badly of them without guilt and second guessing.

Though it was all clear to her now, what they did, she knew that given enough time she’d turn it around as her fault somehow, and forgive them.That was the type of person she’d become after experiencing love for the first time. Clearly, becoming a vampire would change that however. And for the first time since she’d met Edward, she’d welcome the re-arrival of the numbness in her brain, that she’d felt before coming across him. The same numb they obviously wanted her to return to already, though without the help of vampire-ness. The Cullen’s were very silly in this way: more evidence of their stark inhumanity.

Decision made (and she hoped Alice knew about this, because it might lead to the Cullen’s changing her after all, which while not ideal, was better than having to go backpacking across Europe) Bella sprawled onto her bed and flicked the lights off.

* * *

 

When the next morning came and no Alice or Edward or any of the Cullen’s knocking on her door, Bella was surprised to not feel upset. Maybe her emotional fortitude was stronger than she thought, but she did worry it meant her idea of asking the Volturi to change her wouldn’t work. Because otherwise, why would Edward allow her to do it? Especially since he wanted them to be together in death.

But she couldn’t be certain as she wasn’t in most things in life, so Bella heaved herself from her covers and started getting prepared for the day. Once done, she checked herself in the mirror, removed her saving from under the sofa where she’d put them for posterity’s sake, and because she’d not expected having to use them when joining the Cullen’s. She’d been so _sure_ of it too that she actually felt pity for old Bella and the dumpster fire their life was turning out to be. Next, she trotted down the stairs, checked the living room (no Charlie) and felt the slight bite of cold disappointment she wouldn’t be able to say farewell to him for what she was planning to be the last time. Bella squared her shoulders and the feeling went away. Lastly, she swept into her car and started the engine. If Alice or Edward wanted to stop her, no would be the ideal time.

She gave it a count of five, but them not showing up decided things for her. Without another moment’s pause, Bella pulled out of the driveway and took her first drive on her road trip of hell.

She stopped off at the gas station, bowing her head as she fluently hopped out of the car. She slammed the door shut behind her and began the lengthy process of filling the depths of the engine with fuel, a hand on her shoulder--

“Yaa! Don’t do that!”

Behind her, the man who’d tapped her on the shoulder and scared the daylights out of her, moved his hands up in protest. “So sorry.” His apology sounded faker than fake, but also put her on edge. Goosebumps covering her back, she twisted around and immediately made a disgusted face at seeing who exactly he was.

Dense curled blonde hair, which went down to his chin. The tiny hint of stubble in the middle of his chin. Golden eyes which watched her from behind just as gold eyelashes, which made them look non-existent. His regard of her, she could see, was the same as they’d met last. Something haughty in that look, like she wasn’t even good enough to work as an afternoon snack.

She immediately looked at him with suspicion, taking a step back as she folded her arms together across her chest. “And what exactly are you doing here?” she asked. His face remained unmoved by the question. “Is there something up with Alice? I can’t imagine any other reason you’d be here.”

At this he finally broke his silence, running a hand down the back of his hair. “Something like that. She’s very upset with me for making the numbers reel like that, nevermind the fact that if her visions are so unpredictable that they can change just from something like what I did, it meant her future wasn’t true at all.” His lips sloped downwards instead of side ways, haughty eyes still the same almost like a sad glare.

“Since Alice is the only one you care about, it doesn’t surprise me you don’t get why something like that’d hurt Alice,” Bella returned, and stretched her arms behind her back. “She, I think, is the only one in your wretched family who cares.”

“No surprise. Edward and Alice were the only people in the family whose opinion you cared about too. Surprisingly, that was only when they reconciled with your own.”

A bark of laughter escaped the girl, and she shifted her weight to accommodate for it. He looked at her sternly, until the giggling abated.

“Jasper,” she said, finally, when she could actually breathe, “Jasper, haven’t you noticed? Edward and Alice acted exactly the same. I can’t believe you don’t remember the prom fiasco after the entire James incident, or the multitude of other times Alice has told me something would happen in the future to convince me to doing something I don’t like. That included that birthday party which stretched the boundaries of your control.”

“It didn’t actually,” the golden eyed boy cut in, dropping his hand from his hair. Despite himself, visions of the many times Alice and Edward had gotten their way, even when it wasn’t in line with what she wanted, lazily formed onto his mind eye.

* * *

 

They were in a coffee shop, one of the many Alice had adopted when she’d realized how most people inside them didn’t eat. They had to sip the coffee like the many other people in this shop, but drinking had always been something they’d been able to do. Although, if it wasn’t blood, then they didn’t gain any nutrients from it.

“You know that she’s your true other self, not me.” Alice squared her shoulders and took a hold of the sides of her face, a hard look in the eyes which usually glimmered playfully. “We’ve always known this wouldn’t be permanent—you can’t tell me that I didn’t warn you from the very start I’d be nothing but a patch up for what you’ve been through.”

He caught her hands in his own, and rubbed his cheek against her knuckles. “you’ve never—never! Been nothing more than a patch up to me. Alice, I’m still in love with you. I don’t think I’ll ever be in love with a spoiled child like her. You know your gift more than anyone. You know how unreliable it can be. Is this honestly truth?”

“You didn’t feel hunger the first time you saw her,” the skinny woman predicted. Her eyes softened at seeing the stricken look on his face. He’d never told her that. She leaned backward into the chair, gently pulling away. “Or the time after that, or after that. You didn’t feel hunger at any time. And Jasper—“ here her powdered face sculpted into a grin, “I don’t think you have anything to say, regarding being spoilt. We’ve all got strong personalities in the family. I do, you do, and you’ve never cared before. This is just an excuse.” She dropped her hands, toying with the plush from her seat.

“I don’t care for her. Fuck destiny.” He straightened himself up by the elbows, leaning threateningly forwards. “This will not work out the way you want it to, I assure you that. Even if Isabella does leave Edward after she’d been turned because she realizes it’s not him it wants. Or even if she leaves him at the altar. It won’t go the way you want it to go, I won’t allow it.”

* * *

 

That promise had pushed him into changing the voting session into what he’d wanted. Giving Emmett a sucker punch of humiliation, even though the man had never let untrue words get to him. Giving Rosalie an injection of protectiveness, just enough to tip the numbers the way he’d wanted them to be. Edward had needed no convincing—in fact, he was thankful for the way he made toys out of their family, thankful that he and not Bella would get their way, because they’d always been in a competition over it. Esme had needed no convincing than Bella’s breakdown, completely ignoring the fact that it’s result was that Bella would die, that she’d struck out in such a way out of survival instincts, which humans had always had more off than they. She’d always hated conflict among the family.

“How is that the truth? Wasn’t that the reason you all had to leave?” asked Bella, snapping him out of his introspection.

Ah, an opportunity to shatter her impression of them all even more. Perfect. “Of course it wasn’t. I don’t feel any hunger for your blood, that was never the point. When Edward’s first reaction to seeing your blood was becoming territories and when he shot after us like that, it was clear that he couldn’t be around you without putting you in danger. He didn’t protect you—for fuck’s sake, he decided he’d rather want your blood away from us so we couldn’t get it and that’s why he threw you into that glass screen.”

In the middle of his rant, her mouth had popped open so she was gaping at him, making her look even more like a child than before. “Don’t get flies in there,” he sneered, and immediately afterwards her pole-axed look turned into an ineffectual glare.

“That doesn’t matter,” muttered Bella sullenly. “If he feels for me what I feel for him, it’s okay.”

He let out an automatic tsk.

“What?” she snapped.

“He can’t be around you, it’s too dangerous...but it’s okay because your hearts are connected, are you fucking with me?”

“It’s not completely like that,” Bella assured. “But more importantly, before we get side tracked even further,” her voice became clipped, “What are you doing here?”

Jasper grew tense—she could now see he hadn’t been before, which surprised her—his face becoming inscrutable.

“Despite what the family wants, what Alice wants is different.”

There was a hard tick to his mouth, ruthless mirth clear there. “What she wants from me, too, is different. So I’ll get it over with and show her she’s wrong.”

 “You wanted to become a vampire?”

He stepped into her personal space, his voice a mocking croon, “Then let me change you. Right here, right now.”

A jolt of solid electricity shot through her stomach, and she stepped back. Though he followed her even as she did, so not even an inch of space had been gained. “Wh..what?” she said, her voice coming out shakily even to herself. He was the reason she was here. His handiwork. “I very much doubt you have any regrets.” She sneered at him.

“That wasn’t a question.”

Jasper bent down and bit her.

**Author's Note:**

> Was actually written in response to a spitefic. Not because I don't adore reading spitefics myself, but because writing this was fun :) Will probably be short, a two or three shot at most. Sadly, it's probably not complete except if you read that spitefic, but I've since lost it's name and so don't know where you can read it :(


End file.
